The present invention relates to a method of testing materials that have been tachyonized or otherwise at least claim to harness tachyon energy for beneficial purposes.
The benefits of Tachyonized™ materials for holistic healing are disclosed in, among other sources, in “Tachyon Energy”, by David Wagner and Gabriel Cousines, M. D., North Atlantic Books, Berkeley, Calif. 1999, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Further, the theoretical basis for the tachyon particle is described “The Physics of Tachyons”, by Ernst L. Wall, Hadronic Press, Palm Harbour, Fla., 1995, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Materials are referred to as “Tachyonized” when they have undergone a proprietary treatment. The treatment is believed to enable the harnessing of tachyon energy by the materials, so then when the material is placed near living objects biological effects are observed, in particular healing effects in living organisms over an extended period of time. For example, the original supplier and developer of Tachyonized materials, Advanced Tachyon Technologies, states in its literature and website:
“The use of Tachyonized products normally results in a natural detoxification, increased absorption of available vitamins and minerals, increased energy for physical activities, increased awareness of subtle energies, increased brain function, increased circulation, and exceptional improvements in athletic abilities and muscle recovery. When athletes use these products, they notice a significant decrease in fatigue, allowing for increased performance.”
Many commercial suppliers offer what are claimed to be Tachynized materials for sale. While non-biological effects of genuine Tachyonized material can be observed by such means as Kirlian photography, this takes time and requires expensive equipment.
Accordingly, there is a need for a rapid and simple test for medical practitioners and consumers that distinguishes genuine from counterfeit Tachyonized material. Further, to the extent new inventions, discoveries and improvement are made in methods of Tachyonizing materials, there is a need to provide a test method to confirm the efficacy, quality and yield of such methods.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a test method.